


Mom, I got shrunk...

by thiective



Series: Discord Prompts... [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Maurice is an unoriginal first name, Then again, nobody points out about Conan, so maybe plot convenience??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Otherwise known as the time where Kaito got shrunk by magic and told his mom about it. Also when your friends joke about child shirts, and the prompt became all too tempting to not write.





	Mom, I got shrunk...

**_Chikage Finds out About Kaito’s Shrunken Form (Drabble #1)_**  

Chikage isn’t sure whether to be laughing or be worried about Kaito’s current situation, but the laughter won over being worried. Sure she is worried, but this is too cute! “Kaito,” She laughs in between his name and the rest of the sentence she’s about to say, Kaito, however, was pouting. “I can’t believe you’ve gotten shrunk! What on earth happened to you?”

“Hahaha, laugh. I think I might have pissed off Akako with something.” Kaito said with a pout, and Chikage continues to laugh through the opposite side of the screen. Sobering up with a smile on her lips, that’s corner of it is twitching to want to laugh again.

“Well, you can’t stay home alone. Is jii-san with you?” Chikage asks, Kaito hums nervously and looking at the kneeling old man who is bow down on the floor dogeza style.

“I deeply apologized, Oku-sama. I couldn’t protect botchama properly.” The old man said apologetically. Chikage waves it off politely.

“It couldn’t be helped. The first thing we need to do is to reverse the curse. Kaito, did your magical friend said anything about how to reverse this?” Chikage asks with concern in her amused voice. Kaito sighs frustratingly.

“She says that it was a curse and I’m supposed not to make someone lonely. I don’t get it, how am I supposed to help someone and make them not feel lonely?” Chikage blinks before snickering at his answer.

“Well then, it looks like we have to put Kid on hold.” Chikage said, and Kaito looks at his mother incredulously.

“But mom-“ A single raise of an eyebrow and Kaito pouts further. “wouldn’t the people chasing after Pandora be suspicious?” Chikage hums at this, and her son does have a point. She then sighs fondly.

“It looks like can’t be helped. Jii-san can take over for a while, while I’ll come back and fill in.” Chikage said finally, Kaito, unceremoniously, gaped at her. 

“Oh don’t worry Kaito, I can handle myself. I have to go now. I need to make a couple of calls. Ja ne!” Chikage winks at Kaito through the screen before cutting off the connection.

Kaito stares at the computer screen before slumping against the chair. The books underneath him helped his height in reaching the laptop, and he chuckles dryly despite his current situation.

“She’s going on her own pace.” 

* * *

**_Edogawa Maurice (Drabble #2)_ **

In retrospect, Edogawa Maurice, formerly known as Kuroba Kaito and also known to few as Kaitou Kid, should have expected this.

Here he is, standing in front of the door of the Mouri Detective Agency with a suitcase. In a blue jacket, black shirt, blue shorts, and iconic glasses, standing before him is Edogawa Conan. In other words, Tantei-kun.

 _‘Crap, when mom said she was going to make a couple of calls. She didn’t tell me she was going to contact Tantei-kun’s family?!’_  Maurice thought inwardly with panic, if it weren’t for his poker face, his nervous and panic expression would have surfaced. The said shrunken detective look at the letter in his hands before looking at Maurice a little warily, and Maurice doesn’t blame him, but he feels a bit miffed on the inside.

“Your name is Edogawa Maurice. A friend of Mom said you were shrunk by magic?” The shrunken detective said skeptically, then again, when Conan put it like that, Maurice doesn’t blame him. 

“That’s correct!” Maurice chirped, and Conan has to blink before shaking his head.

“And not by science?” Conan asks warily, and Maurice has to reel back inwardly in surprise. No method in the world of science can reverse a person’s age physically, at least not that Maurice read or heard about.

“Not that I know of.” Maurice said, his eyes carefully surveyed the area around him before locking them back at Conan, who looks to be frustrated with his answer. Maurice held out a hand in front of Conan, and in the next second, he’s holding a yellow rose out to Conan. Conan, startled, looks at the rose in surprise before looking at Maurice.

“Is there a place where we can talk?” Maurice asks with a friendly smile, and it dawns on Conan that Maurice isn’t just any ordinary shrunken teen. A nagging feeling in the back of the detective’s head told him that he had met Maurice before he had gotten shrunk. Conan nodded, bring in the suitcase into the Mouri household, before calling over his shoulder to Ran that he was going to show Maurice around.

Later on, Conan has to rethink about magic not being real. Although Conan knew that he was right about the nagging feeling inside of him, he didn’t expect Maurice to be the Kaitou Kid. Then again, with how people that knew Kudou Shinichi well and didn’t recognize Edogawa Conan to be the child version of Kudou Shinichi with glasses on, Conan inwardly admits that people can willfully be blind about what they see in front of them. It still doesn’t prove that magic was real.

That is until Haibara confirms it the next day that one of the critical ingredients to apotoxin, the same poison that Shinichi's been forced fed with and turned him into Conan, came from a magical gem called Pandora.

Maurice, after learning about this, starts to become worried about this new information. 

* * *

 ** _Connecting the Dots (Drabble #3)_**  

Maurice stood frozen in surprise at the bear hug he received suddenly by a familiar blond hair lady and the wryly smile from a familiar man that bears an uncanny resemblance to his late father that he almost called that man his father.

“Oh my god! It’s been such a long time, and we haven’t seen you this small until we came over with Conan-kun to visited you Maurice-kun!” The blond woman said, and Maurice has to blink in surprise before looking at Conan with a helpless look. Conan looks at the two adults with a wryly fond smile before he walks over to the blond woman that starts to tighten her hold around Maurice.

“Yukiko-oba-“ The blond woman aims a glare at Conan, who freezes before smiling rather nervously. “Yukiko-oneesan,” Conan quickly corrects himself and earned a bright smile in return. “Maurice-kun is a little nervous about the both of you since he hasn’t seen you and Yuusaku-oyajisan for a long, long while.” Yukiko loosens her hold around Maurice and gives a sheepish smile. 

“Is that so~? Then we should get ourselves reacquainted!” Yukiko said with an excited clap, and Yuusaku chuckles wryly.

“We definitely should get ourselves reacquainted, and it’s been a long time since I’ve met my second child’s son.” Yuusaku said with a wink to Conan and Maurice. Conan looks at his father with a bemused look, while Maurice just stared at Yuusaku with a bewildered one.

“Eh?!” Maurice shouted out in surprise. It wasn’t until the end of that day that Maurice became aware that Yukiko and Yuusaku were the people that his mother called, and that they also knew who he is. Which also means that they even knew about him following after Toichi’s footsteps.    

* * *

**_Shirts_   _(Drabble #4)_**

“No.” Conan said with a scowl and arms crossed.

“But Shin-chan,” His mother whines, holding the obnoxious red shirt with a white circle that said ‘Thing 1’. “it’ll look so cute on you!” Conan sputters at this.

“No!” Conan said, and Maurice has to hold in a snicker at seeing the detective acting like a child. Unfortunately for Maurice, Conan saw his amusement and glares at him.

“Laugh, and I’ll kick the soccer ball where it hurts the most.” Conan said darkly, and Maurice shivers at that threat. Still, he smiles at Conan mischievously.

“It’s quite comfortable. We can go out as twins instead of cousins that we are  _known_  for.” Maurice said mischievously, currently wearing the other red shirt that’s similar to the one that Yukiko is holding. Except, instead of saying ‘Thing 1’, the one Maurice is wearing said ‘Thing 2’.

“No!” Conan said and pouted petulantly.

“Are you sure, Shin-chan?~” His mother’s voice takes a mischievous tone. Conan looks at her warily.

“I still have those pictures of the party you’ve made for the Seventy-Ninth anniversary of Sir Arthur-“ Conan made a startled noise and hurried pressed his hands on Yukiko’s lips. Maurice looks at the both of them with interest.

“Seventy Ninth anniversary of who now?” Maurice asks, far too curious, and Conan aims a scowl at him before looking at his mother with an annoyed glare.

“Fine, I’ll wear it, but not one word of those photos.” Conan said, and his mother smiles against the palm of his hands before moving away with a wink.

“Of course~.” Yukiko said with a beaming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to do two drabbles but somehow ended up doing four of them, whoops?


End file.
